Fed Up
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This is my first FEMSLASH CO! If you all enjoy this chapter I will continue typing what I have writen. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fed Up

Chapter 1

Casey walked into the office of the Special Victims Unit. She looked over at Olivia sitting at her desk doing some paper work. It was past seven and everyone else had gone home. She walked over and tapped her nails on the desk.

Olivia looked up at her. "Hey Casey," she smiled.

"Hey, how's it going?" Casey said smiling back.

"I have so much paper work to finish," she sighed. "I still have to take these photos down to the lab," she continued, "And to top it all off I had to break yet another date."

Casey smiled and shook her head. "Why don't we take these downstairs now and you can finish those papers later," she suggested.

Olivia nodded, picked up the pictures and they went to the elevator together.

"I'm fed up with this Casey," Olivia sighed leaning on the back of the elevator.

"What?" Casey asked a little confused.

"This! Everything!" Olivia snapped almost in tears. "My job is making me miserable. I have no social outside of the office. I have no personal life what so ever. I don't know…" She sighed as the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out.

"Hey Melinda," Casey said as they walked into the ME's office.

"Hey," Melinda said smiling up at the two of them.

"Here are those photos," Olivia said handing them over to her.

"Thanks," Melinda smiled. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Olivia said perking up. "Just a little tired."

"Ok well goodnight," Melinda said as Olivia and Casey walked out.

They went back up in the elevator and back into the office.

"Enough sitting at that desk for now. Want to go upstairs and sit on the couch?" Casey smiled. "Rest for a little bit?"

Olivia nodded.

They went up the stairs and Olivia immediately fell back onto the couch. Casey sat down next to her and smiled as Olivia lightly shut her eyes. Olivia opened them again and smiled back at Casey.

"Enough with the bad things. Tell me something that you love about your job and life," Casey said energetically.

"Well I love getting the perps. I love most of the people that I work with," she said looking deep into Casey's eyes. "Don…John…Fin…Elliot…and you," she said as they both had slowly leaned in and their lips touched.

They moved apart quickly, unsure of what had just happened.

Olivia looked away shyly. Then Casey put a finger under Olivia's chin and pulled her back into another kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues twisted.

Casey pulled away slowly and put a finger on Olivia's lips. She got up and turned on the radio, a soft rock station. Then she went back over to the couch, took Olivia's hand, and held her close as the music played.

They looked longingly into each other's eyes. They smiled and then kissed again.

Olivia ran her fingers through Casey's long blonde hair. Her hand went down her shoulder, her arms and then their fingers tangled.

Casey kissed Olivia's cheek, her jaw, and then her neck.

Olivia lowered her head and caught Casey's lips with hers.

They sat back down on the couch and made out for some time longer. At around midnight they walked out. Casey drove Olivia home and walked her to her door.

"Night," Olivia said shyly.

"Night," Casey said leaning in for a goodnight kiss. She smiled as she walked down the hall back to the elevator.

Casey walked into her apartment at about one in the morning and listened to the message on her answering machine:

Hey Casey…It's um…It's Olivia. I just wanted to thank you for tonight. You helped me to realize everything I have to live for. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye. I love you.

_I love you too,_ she thought as the machine beeped off.

_End of messages._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that this is new for me but I thought that I would just take a shot in the dark. The whole topic of EO I believe is highly overused and other pairings need to be shown no matter what type of sexual orientation. There are so many good characters on the show that don't get all of the attention and credit that they deserve.

Chapter 2

Casey walked into the office the next morning. She smiled at Olivia as she was walking over to the group.

"Morning Casey," John greeted her.

"Morning everyone," she said with a big smile on her face.

"You seem happy this morning," Elliot said observantly.

Casey shrugged. "I can't be happy?"

"El's right. You are unusually happy," Fin said with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged again and smiled at Olivia. "Can we talk?" She asked Olivia waving for her to follow.

Olivia nodded and followed Casey into the locker room.

They kissed lightly.

"Have you said anything to the guys?" Casey asked Olivia.

"Not yet. I was thinking _we_ would tell them at happy hour tonight. Then I made dinner reservations at eight," Olivia said kissing Casey again.

"I love you too," Casey whispered in her ear.

They both laughed, thinking about the phone message, and continued to kiss.

The Office 

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Elliot said.

"I wonder why Casey had that goofy smile on her face?" Fin pondered allowed.

"I wonder who it is?" John chuckled.

Fin and Elliot looked at him and then each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don, Elliot, John, Fin and Olivia were sitting at the bar.

Casey walked in and hugged Olivia. She looked at her questioningly.

The guys all looked at each other the same way.

Olivia laughed and took Casey by the hand. "Guys," she began. "Casey and I are…"

The guys cheered before she could finish.

"I knew it!" Fin announced. "Pay up John!"

John handed Fin a twenty dollar bill and shook his head.

"So how long?" Elliot smiled.

Olivia and Casey looked at each other. "Last night," they laughed together.

Fin and Elliot looked at each other. "Whoa!"

Olivia put Casey's hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you," she said softly in her ear.

Casey turned her head and touched her lips to Olivia's.

They separated after a few minutes and then smiled at each other.

"We have dinner reservations so we have to be going now," Olivia pointed out as her and Casey stepped away from the bar.

"Bye you two," John waved.

Casey put her arm around Olivia's waist and Olivia put her hand on Casey's ass. They walked out and went to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day after work Elliot and Olivia went into the locker room.

"I need to take a shower before I go home," Olivia said unbuttoning her shirt and walking into the back.

Elliot put his tie in his locker with his socks and shoes. He unzipped his pants and rolled them off. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off as well. He walked into the back shower room. The steam from the shower blew in his face like a warm breeze. He slid his underwear off and walked in behind Olivia.

She turned around, exposing her naked body to him.

"When was the last time you felt a man's touch?" Elliot whispered in her ear.

He ran a finger down her arm and took her by the hand. She let his lips press against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck. They became one as she wrapped her leg around his. The water flowed down around them as they moved around each other.

A/N: Yes this was a short chapter but wasn't it interesting? I wonder what will happen between El and Liv? I wonder what and when will Liv tell Casey? I wonder how Casey will react to the news?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia walked into her apartment at around 11 'o clock at night. The lights were almost all out except for a small light over the sink in the kitchen. She put her work briefcase on the counter and her jacket in the closet. She walked back to the master bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Removed her shoes, pants, and then her shirt. She pulled the comforter down and laid down next to Casey.

Casey turned over in her sleep.

"I love you," Olivia whispered softly.

Casey cuddled up against Olivia. "I love you too."

Olivia sighed.

"What's wrong honey?" Casey asked worried.

Olivia sighed again. Then she turned on her side facing away from Casey. A tear streamed down her cheek.

"Olivia? Baby, talk to me," Casey said running her hand down Olivia's side.

Olivia turned to look at Casey. "I'm sorry. I love you so much," she cried as she held Casey's hand. "I love you Casey."

"I love you too, Olivia. Now what's wrong?" Casey said shaking her head with worry.

"After work today," Olivia began with a sniff. "El and I…we…had sex. I'm so sorry baby. I…I love you and I never meant to hurt you. I love you."

Casey slid out of bed and put some sweat pants on.

"Casey?" Olivia cried.

Casey put her hand up.

"I'm sorry. I love you," Olivia cried out again.

Casey went out into the kitchen and took her keys off of the counter. She left the apartment and went down the elevator and outside.

Elliot stepped out of his car. "Casey!" He shouted over to her.

"What the hell do you want with me? Your bitch is upstairs!" She shouted back.

"I'm sorry Casey. It's my fault. I forced her," he finally admitted.

"What?" She snapped.

"She was taking a shower and I followed her in," he explained. "I forced myself on her," he said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Casey. Don't blame Liv, blame me."

Casey looked up at the bedroom window, then back to Elliot. "Gat out of here! Go away! I hate you!" She snapped and then rushed back into the building.

She rushed back into the apartment. Olivia was sitting on the couch sobbing to herself.

"I ran into Elliot on the way out!" She snapped.

"Casey, I…" Olivia began.

Casey went over to Olivia on the couch and cuddled up to her. "I love you Olivia."

Olivia kissed Casey on the forehead. "I'm sorry Casey."

"I know. Elliot explained," she said looking into her eyes.

"I love you so much," Olivia said taking Casey's hand.

"Then switch partners or get out of SVU all together," she said sternly.

"Ok," Olivia smiled. "I'll ask Don to switch me with John tomorrow."

"Good," Casey said kissing Olivia on the lips. "Now make up for it," she said getting up and fingering Olivia towards the bedroom.

Olivia followed her seductively back into the bedroom.


	6. Over and Out

Chapter 6- Over and Out

Olivia walked into Don's office early the next morning. She looked out the window and saw that Elliot was already there too. She turned back quickly and shook off all of her impulses.

"Olivia?" Don said surprised.

"Hi Don," she said sitting down. "Don…I…"

"Please Olivia. Don't do what I think you are about to do. Elliot has had enough to deal with this year. He explained everything that happened. I really don't want to pin one of my best detectives and someone who once was your closest friend, a sex offender," Don pleaded with Olivia.

Olivia shook her head. She didn't want that either. "I just want to get away from him for a while, cool things off. Get a new partner, maybe John."

Don nodded and sighed in relief. "Ok. I am just really sorry this happened."

"Me too," she said getting up to leave. She walked out and sat down at her desk, across from Elliot.

Elliot looked up at her.

She avoided returning the stare.

"Elliot! My office now!" Don barked.

Elliot got up from his desk and glanced at Olivia one last time.

"Sit," Don ordered.

"Don…I…" Elliot pleaded.

"You are damn lucky she is not pressing charges, Elliot!" Don snapped at him.

Elliot sighed with relief.

"She doesn't want your badge taken either," Don continued. "As much as you or any other man in Manhattan may hate it, Olivia and Casey are together now. There isn't anything we can do to change that."

The Bullpen 

"Hey Case," Olivia said in the phone. "Can we meet for lunch? We need to talk. Yeah. Ok. Bye. Love you too."

At about noon Olivia got up from her desk. "I'm going to meet Casey for lunch. Page me if you get anything," she directed to John.

John gave her the OK as she walked out.

Benson-Novak Residence 

**120****th**** and Broadway**

**Wednesday, June 13**

Casey looked up at Olivia as she walked in. "Hey Olivia," she said cheerfully. "What's up? You said we needed to talk. Is everything ok?" Casey said beginning to sound worried.

"Its so hard Casey," Olivia said plopping down at the kitchen table. "I don't want El to get in trouble but then again I want to scream, rape. Him and I used to be best friends and now this," Olivia went on. "I used to be jealous that he had someone and now that the roles are reversed neither of us know how to deal with it. El and I, we had something. I don't know if it was really love or just lust but it was something. I just know I haven't felt strongly for anyone in a long time."

Casey lowered her head.

"You changed my world Casey," Olivia said taking Casey's hand. "I never thought I would love anyone as much as I love you. I just don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose what we have together."

Casey looked up in surprise. "You won't lose me Olivia. I'm in it for the long hall," she smiled.

"I think we should slow things down a bit," Olivia finally blurted out.

Casey looked like she was about to collapse. "What? Like, do you mean at work or…do you want me to move out or…"

"I'm not dumping you or asking you to leave," Olivia said wiping a tear from Casey's cheek.

"Then what are you saying, Olivia?" Casey snapped out. "What do you want from me then?"

"Every time I get too close to someone I end up either screwing it up or getting screwed and I don't want that to happen to us. We used to be just great friends and us being together has changed that," Olivia tried to explain without crying herself. "It has also changed both of our relationships with everyone else around us." She sighed softly. "I don't want to lose you as my girl-friend but even though El did what he did I don't want to lose him as a friend either."

"I understand," Casey said getting up. She walked towards the door.

"Casey?" Olivia said worriedly.

"Casey paused in the doorway. "I have to think about some things. Go back to work and we can _maybe_ talk later." She walked out, slamming the door behind her without another word.

Olivia just sat there and began to cry.


	7. Love Letter

Chapter 7- Love Letter

My dearest Casey,

I want to first tell you how sorry I am for everything. You mean so much to me. I never meant for any of this to happen. What happened was both Elliot's fault and mine though. I let him do all that he did. I didn't tell him to leave nor did I push him away. It just happened and I'm sorry that it did. I love you so much but I do care about Elliot too. I have known Elliot since I became a detective. He was my partner and closest friend from the beginning. When you and I met it took me a long time to trust you. Not because of him but because of the fact that I cared about Alex as much as I care about you now. I didn't think it could happen but you made it so. You showed me how to love again. I have had many loves in my life but you are my one and only true love. I can't see the rest of my life without you in it. You are the perfect person. You are smart, funny, beautiful, strong, brave, caring, generous, and loving. I feel so lucky to have you in my life. When you walked out today it took my breath away. You are anything and everything I hoped and dreamed for in my life. I love you more than life itself. Again I am sorry that everything has happened the way it has. I want to make it all go away but I know I can't. I just hope that you can forgive Elliot and me. I never meant to hurt you and he just wasn't thinking like usual. I love you. I love you so much Casey Novak. I love you.

Always yours,

Olivia

She folded the note and sat it down on the counter. She wrote CASEY on it, shut off the lights and left the apartment after one more glance back. She locked the door behind her and went downstairs. She went outside and turned the corner. Casey was sitting on a bench. She looked like she had been crying there for a while, crying. Olivia walked over and sat down next to her. She pulled her close and held her tight. They kissed goodbye and then Olivia went back to work.

Casey walked back up to the apartment to clean herself up some. She saw the note on the counter labeled CASEY and opened it. She read it: 'I love you. I love you Casey Novak. I love you.' Those words stuck in her mind for the rest of the day.

"I love you Olivia Benson," she whispered to herself as another tear rolled down her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"…Find him guilty ladies and gentlemen. I'm positive you wont regret it," Casey concluded and then sat down.

"We are in recess while the jury deliberates," Lena instructed and then pounded her gavel.

Casey got up from her seat and gathered her papers. She turned around and saw Olivia sitting right behind her. They both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. Olivia stood up and cradled Casey's face in her hands.

"I love you Olivia," Casey proclaimed with a smile.

Olivia brought Casey forward and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you Casey," she said gently as she slowly pulled away.

"I read your letter. It was beautiful. I know you didn't mean for anything to happen. I'm sorry I took everything out of proportion. I love you so much Olivia. I know you cared about Alex and him and that is ok. I've had feelings for people I have worked with before. So I know why you did what you did and said what you said. So forget about it. I love you and you love me and that is all that matters now," Casey smiled and then kissed Olivia's lips again.

"Awww…" Fin and John mocked from behind them.

Olivia turned and smiled, embarrassed.

"Oh, go kiss each other," Casey said waving them off. "You want to get something to eat and meet me back in my office?" She smiled turning back to Olivia.

"Sure," Olivia smiled back.

They all walked out of the courtroom and went their separate ways.

Olivia came back about twenty minutes later with Subway sandwiches and some coffee. She walked into Casey's office and smiled seeing her sitting there.

"Hey honey," Casey said looking up from her desk.

"Hey beautiful," Olivia responded and then leaned over Casey's desk to kiss her. She placed the bag of food on Casey's desk. She took one cup of coffee and placed the other in front of Casey.

Just before they finished eating there was a nock at the door.

"Its open," Casey said loudly.

"The jury's back," Trevor Langan announced. With that he smiled at them and walked off.

Casey wiped her mouth with her napkin and got her briefcase off of the couch.

"No matter what happens in there, you made a good case and that is what counts," Olivia reassured Casey with a smile.

Before walking into the courtroom Casey pulled Olivia close enough to whisper in her ear. "I love you," she whispered softly and kissed her on the cheek.

They went in and sat down. Then Casey looked up at Lena as her and the jury walked in.

"Has the jury reached a decision?" Lena asked sternly.

"We have your honor," the man in the twelfth seat declared as he stood up.

Casey and Olivia rushed into the 16th Precinct.

"So what's the verdict?" John asked.

"This woman is amazing!" Olivia declared. "Guilty on all counts! Yes!"

Cheers rang out throughout the room.

Olivia pulled Casey towards her and kissed her hard on the lips.

Elliot smiled at them. He shook his head and then continued with his work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Olivia woke up and looked beside her. Casey was still fast asleep. Olivia got out of bed carefully and went out to the kitchen. She made all of Casey's favorites: scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns, bacon, and black coffee, and orange juice. She put it all on a tray and beside it put a jewelry box with diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, and bracelet in it. She carefully carried it into the bedroom and just as Casey was waking up too. Perfect!

"Hey babe," Casey yawned.

"Morning sweetie," Olivia said cheerfully as she put the tray down on the bed. "I mad you breakfast."

"I see," Casey smiled. She kissed Olivia gently and then looked down at the tray. "What is this?"

"Just a little something I picked up," Olivia said modestly.

Casey picked up the jewelry box and opened it. She gasped and cupped her mouth with her hand. "They're beautiful Olivia," she finally said.

"You're beautiful," Olivia said softly. She reached over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer. "One more thing," she smiled.

"Oh, Olivia, even this is too much," Casey said taking Olivia's free hand.

Olivia opened the small jewelry box in her hand. "I love you Casey. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every work related and non work related moment I get to spend with you is everything to me. You are my world," she flased the ring in Casey's face.

"Olivia," Casey cried.

"Please say you'll be mine forever," Olivia said softly in her ear.

"I'm yours 'til death do us part," Casey whispered back. "And for eternity after that," she smiled.

They kissed and Olivia slipped the ring on Casey's left ring finger.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- You, Me, Elliot's baby!

A/N: Ok the title gives some the end of this away, so sue me!

Casey woke up the next morning and slipped out of bed. She looked at the beautiful ring on her finger and smiled.

Olivia coughs from the bathroom.

"Olivia! Honey, are you all right?" Casey shouted. She went over and knocked on the door. "Sweetie!"

The toilet flushed and the sink ran. A minute later Olivia walked out. She looked pale and tired. "Morning," she said in a choked up voice.

"Olivia?" Casey said putting an arm around her.

"I think I just might have had some bad sushi or something," Olivia said trying to smile.

"Poor baby," Casey pouted and then smirked.

"I have to go to work," Olivia said hugging Casey. "I'll talk to you later, babe, ok?"

"Yeah," Casey smiled back.

Special Victims Unit

One Police Plaza

Monday, January 11

Olivia walked into the office and sat right at her desk, _still_ _across from Elliot_, and took a deep breath. She looked up at Elliot and saw that he was looking down on some papers, reading. She cleared her throat and he looked up for a moment. He smiled at her and then nodded back down.

"Um El," Olivia said clearing her throat again.

Elliot looked up again. "Yeah Liv?"

Olivia shut her eyes and took another deep breath. "Can we talk?"

Elliot took a deep breath himself and stood up. "Sure."

They both walked out into the hallway and sat down on the windowsill.

"What's up?" Elliot said a little unsure.

"I'm just going to come out with it," she began with one more breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh shit," he sighed to himself.

"I don't know what to do El. I am a nervous wreck. I don't know how to deal with this. I didn't know how I was going to talk to you. I have no idea what I am going to tell Casey," Olivia rambled on.

Casey walked up to them. "What?"

Olivia looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Casey…I…"

Elliot got up and covered his face with his hands.

"What is this?" Casey said holding up a pregnancy test. "Bad sushi?"

"Casey," Olivia cried.

Casey stomped her foot and walked off.

Olivia ran after her. "Casey," she called out.

"What Olivia?" Casey cried out.

"What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? Do you want me to get rid of the baby? Tell me. I'll do whatever you want. I love you. You are the only person in this world that matters to me. I love you Casey Novak," Olivia pleaded.

Casey shook her head and wiped away a tear. "I love you too Olivia. I don't want to ruin this for you. I want you to keep this baby. I don't care that it is Elliot's. I want them to know Elliot and us. I love you and I know that Elliot and you are still friends. I respect that and I am so happy for you," Casey said with a smile.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arms around Casey's neck. "And this is for us," she whispered in her ear.


End file.
